


Tuesdays With Charlie

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Charlie wants Hermione to give up control.





	Tuesdays With Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This got dirtier than I thought. I hope you enjoy it because I had fun with this couple.  Thank you to MM for the beta…Loves ya!  


* * *

Hermione Granger prided herself on her ability to maintain control of her thoughts and feelings.  She was able to use logic in every situation and there was always an answer in a book.

Tonight, she'd lost the tight rein she kept on herself and she could feel the blush spreading across her cheeks as he remembered the way Charlie had pinned her to the wall of the lift.

She had felt his cock, hard and heavy against her stomach, and when she lifted her leg and ground his erection against her wet knickers she hadn't protested.

She hadn't protested when he suckled her through her blouse, she hadn't complained when he stopped the lift and pressed her against the wall.  Her legs had gone around his waist willingly.  His kisses drove her sense of logic right from her and her control had been close to snapping when he pulled her knickers to the side.  She'd felt his cock pressing against her clit through the fabric of his trousers. He rotated his hips causing delightful pressure to build in her center and when he bit the smooth skin of her neck she came with a gasp.

"So responsive," Charlie has whispered as she tried to control her breathing. "Do you trust me, Hermione?  Do you trust me enough to let me take control?"

"I…" Hermione had gasped and moaned as he kneaded her breasts. "What do you mean?"

Charlie's teeth were tugging on her earlobe and he laved the skin with his tongue before answering.

"Leave your door unlocked," he whispered into her ear. "Take off all your clothes and get into bed."

"Charlie," she tugged his hair and forced his head back so she could look at him. "I have work to finish at home tonight."

He'd laid his fingers on her lips and whispered, "Let me make you lose control."

Hermione had shivered under his gaze, under the heat in his eyes, and she nodded her head.  That's what had led her to where she was right now—her front door was unlocked, her skin was hot against the silk sheets she put on the bed, and she was already wet.

She had thought he'd been here by now, she'd been expecting him for hours, and the anticipation was causing the current ache between her thighs.  Every touch of the sheets against her body was arousing and her hands wandered over the slight swell of her belly, over her breasts, and she kicked the sheet down to the end of the bed.  Her body felt like it was on fire and she trailed her fingers over her nipples.  She tweaked them between her thumb and forefinger and her back arched off the bed.  She felt an answering tug between her legs.  Hermione slid her free hand between her legs and slowly worked her fingertips along her folds.

"Don't stop."

Hermione's eyes flew open and she stared at Charlie.  He was sitting in the chair in the far corner of the room watching her.  He lit his wand and she could see the erection tenting the front of his trousers.  She bit her lip hard and whispered softly..

"Charlie?"

"Don't stop," he repeated. "Touch yourself."

She licked her lips when he undid the button on his trousers and slowly lowered his zipper.  He lifted his hips, pushed them down and kicked them across the room.  His hand closed around his swollen shaft and he moaned as he ran his thumb across the head of his cock.

"Touch yourself," he growled. "Show me what you want my mouth to do when I lick your pretty pussy."

"Oh…" Hermione's fingers danced over her clit and slowly delved two fingers inside her pussy. "Oh…my…"

"That's it, Hermione," Charlie's voice was soft, almost dangerous, and it sent a chill down Hermione’s spine. "Fuck yourself with your fingers.  Imagine that’s my tongue delving deep inside you, my fingers circling your arse, and my lips running over your clit."

"Ch—Ch---" Hermione stammered.

"You want my cock don't you?" Charlie said softly. "You want to wrap your lips around my shaft while I fuck your mouth?  You want me to guide you up and down my cock?"

"Yes—"

Hermione's hips rose and fell as she slid her fingers in and out of her pussy, her thumb brushed over her clit in a circular motion, and her eyes flew open when she felt his hand snag her wrist.

"Mine," he murmured before sucking her fingers into his mouth and licking them clean.  "I'm going to make you lose control, beg me for it, and you're going to scream my name when you come."

"Accio, stockings," he shouted and as they hovered next him he gave her a wicked grin.  He trailed the nylon over her skin, letting her feel the smoothness, and he bent over to kiss her as he bound her wrists to the headboard.

"Charlie?" Hermione felt panic rising within her as she struggled against her bonds. "Charlie?"

"Shhhh…" he whispered as he placed kisses on her eyelids. "Let me take care of you, love.  Make you writhe…make you come…"

His mouth left a trail of fire as he made his way down her neck and peppered kisses across her shoulders. He laved her nipples with his tongue before tugging them sharply with his teeth.  She arched her back again and lifted her head to watch as his mouth close over her.  Her legs fell open as he suckled her, teasing her nipples taut, and she could feel his cock pressed against her stomach.

"Charlie…" Hermione whimpered as his hand trailed circles on her stomach. "Please…"

"I want you to suck my cock," Charlie growled as he moved up to straddle her chest. "Open your mouth for me, Hermione."

He was rubbing his cock over her lips and she darted her tongue out to flick it against the tip of his shaft.

"Take me in your mouth, love," Charlie whispered and Hermione saw his jaw clench as he slowly slid into her mouth.  "Yes…just like that…I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do."

Hermione flicked her tongue against the underside of his shaft as he slid in and out of her mouth.  She moaned around him and she could feel his balls brushing against her chin as he rocked his hips forward.

"I'm going to let you get my cock good and wet," he murmured. "Then, I'm going to slide it between your beautiful tits and fuck them while you lick the head of my cock."

His hands ran up and down her bound arms and she moaned around him again.

"Then," he pulled out and positioned himself in the valley between her breasts before pushing them together. "I'm going to slide down your body…" He pushed his hips forward and she darted out her tongue to lap the precum from the tip of his cock. "And eat your pussy."

"Oh…my…yes…please…" Hermione bit her lip hard.

"Do you want me to eat your pussy my little bookworm?" Charlie growled, his cock sliding easily between her breasts. "Because just as you're about to come and you're begging me to let you…I'm going to slide your legs over my shoulders and drive my cock balls-deep inside your pussy."

Hermione's head tossed back and forth on the pillows and she felt Charlie kneading her breasts as he fucked them. She was going mad, desperately struggling to keep her control, to keep from begging, and for the first time in her life she was failing miserably.

"Go on," Charlie growled as he held still so she could lick the tip of his cock. "Ask me to lick your pussy.  Your breasts feel so good around me and I can't wait to taste you, to drive my fingers and tongue inside you."

Hermione sucked the tip of his cock and he pulled back.  His eyes glittered with barely restrained desire as he stared down at her.

"Tell me! Ask me to do it, Hermione." Charlie growled. "Tell me what you want."

"Lick my pussy…please Charlie…I need you to lick me," Hermione's eyes were wide and her hips arched off the bed. "Please, Charlie."

Charlie was between her legs in an instant, his fingers parted her folds, and his lips closed over her clit. She cried out as his mouth slid over her, his tongue delving inside her pussy, and when his fingers circled her pucker she actually let out a keening sound.  He looked up at her and smirked as he dipped his fingers inside her pussy and lapped at her clit.  She mewled as he withdrew his fingers, still coated in her juices, and worked two inside her arse. His fingers and tongue worked in tandem to drive her mad and when he nibbled her clit with his teeth she began to beg.

"Please…fuck me…now…Merlin…fuck me!"

Charlie slid his fingers from her arse and reared up on his knees.  Her legs were over his shoulders and he left teeth marks on her inner thigh as he buried himself inside her to the hilt.  He was relentless, pounding in and out of her pussy, and the bed shook with the force of his thrusts.  His jaw was clenched, his eyes locked on hers, and she mouthed wordless pleas that he and he alone understood.  His hips snapped, their bodies slapped together, and the smell of sex filled her bedroom.

Hermione's senses were overwhelmed by his assault, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she jerked her lips upward to meet his thrusts.

"Let me hear you scream, Hermione," Charlie grunted as he pulled out completely, slid his cock over her clit, and slammed back inside her. "Come now!"

He turned his head and sunk his teeth into her inner thigh again and she screamed his name.  Hermione saw stars as she clenched around him, the room spun, and she vaguely heard him following her over the edge

She blacked out for a moment, her body shuddering with aftershocks, and she whimpered as he thrust a final time inside her.  He collapsed on top of her and they lay there panting for several moments before speaking.

"I love you," he whispered as he slid out of her.  He reached up to untie her wrist and placed several kisses to the red marks that were left from her struggles. "I love you."

She sighed as he rolled off of her and ran a shaking hand through his hair, "I love you too."  She kissed him softly. "Next Tuesday I get to have control."

Charlie moaned and whimpered, "I love Tuesdays."


End file.
